


Destiny Pentober Day 8 - Dance Party

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: A very nervous Easton-4 finds herself dragged to the dance floor of a fancy dress party by her lover, Violet Grey.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny), Original Guardian/Original Guardian
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664
Kudos: 1





	Destiny Pentober Day 8 - Dance Party

# Dance Party

###  _Written by Frejya_

Dancing. Something that Easton always dreamt of doing, but dreaded learning. It seems simple at first but Eastom found it more and more difficult as the lesson went on. Luckily, she had Violet to teach her, and Violet was blissfully patient. 

"So I have to step here, and here?" Asked Easton, with a distinctly confused look on her face. 

"It's not as much stepping in the right place as it is moving in the right way. Don't think so much." Violet placed one hand on Easton's shoulder and raised the other for the titan to hold. "Just move with me."

"Geez. This is way harder than I thought it would be." Easton muttered. That made Violet chuckle. 

"Well you better learn fast, the party is in an hour."

As the lesson continued, Easton tripped over her own feet less and less, and started to grasp the concept. But an hour passed a lot more quickly than Easton expected. The time of the party was upon them. 

Marco poked his head into the room the couple had commandeered for the lesson. 

"You two ready yet? The ballroom's almost full already." 

He was looking very sharp, dressed in a red tailcoat. Easton clenched her mechanical jaw and growled at him. 

"Don't rush me!"

"I'm not rushing anyone, I was simply sent to make sure you adhere to the schedule." Marco retorted. 

Easton was about to snap back, but Violet placed a soothing hand on her chest.

"It's alright, love. You've figured out the rhythm of the dance. Just follow me and you'll be fine." 

After a final touch up, they left their borrowed room and headed for the grand ballroom. If she wasn't holding herself so tensely, Easton's outer plating would be rattling from stress. 

The event hall was beautiful, with windows that stretched up to the ceiling and glittering sconces and chandeliers mounted on every non-transparent surface. Hundreds of guardians milled about. They either danced in pairs on the central ballroom floor, hovered near the buffet table, or sat on chairs that lined the edge of the room. 

Easton glanced around in search of familiar faces. Each member of her fireteam was supposedly here, although the only one she could see above the crowd was Bishop. By the buffet stood Zavala and Ikora, the titan in his military dress blues and the warlock in an elegant red gown. 

She felt sick. 

She also felt Violet, taking her hand, and pulling. 

The halter strap of Easton's black silk gown pulled uncomfortably. She was worried the material would catch in her joints until she remembered she was also wearing black opera gloves. Violet had picked the dress for her. The thigh slit was fun, but felt a little indecent for an event like this. 

This was also the first time in a very long time Easton had worn heels. She felt like a newborn calf, tromping around with unsteady hooves. 

Who in the world would want to wear these regularly, she thought to herself. 

She felt so out of place here. Violet, however, blended in seamlessly. Her dress was built for dancing, with a skirt that floated like magic while she walked. It had draped chiffon around the neckline, and she looked like a golden age beauty in that shade of pink. 

Violet beckoned her to the floor. Easton tried to protest, but was quickly silenced, and they fell into the music. 

Somehow it was easier here than in that back room. Easton felt safe and comfortable as she and Violet carved a circular path on the dance floor. All Easton had to do was follow Violet's small cues and keep up with the song's tempo. 

Many eyes were on them, but Easton didn't mind it anymore. They were floating there, together, and it was magic. She spun Violet in a gentle twirl, and her skirt billowed out like it was made of air. 

The song ended. 

There was a beat of silence, and Easton abruptly realized nobody else was dancing anymore. A lump formed in her throat. She looked at Violet for reassurance; the titan wanted to leave already. The warlock still sported a soft smile. 

From somewhere by the buffet, the voice of Karianna sounded, accompanied by whooping and clapping.

"WOO! ENCORE!" 

If Easton could blush, she would have. Instead, her faceplate lights just flickered a little. 

The applause spread, softly, through the crowd. Many guardians wore impressed or even awestruck expressions. 

"I think they want us to dance again." Violet softly said, just loud enough for Easton alone to hear. 

"Guess I've got no choice then, do I?"

Easton grabbed Violet's hand and spun her before dropping into a dramatic dip. It made the warlock giggle. 

Easton planted a kiss right on her partner's lips, prompting a cheer to rise in the crowd. 

As it turned out, Easton liked dancing a lot more than she thought she would. 


End file.
